


one night only

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian doesn't expect to be able to rent Nico's body for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one night only

He's sitting there with nothing on except for a miniskirt that barely covers his arse. Sebastian stares at him, mouth dry, hardly able to breathe.

'That one over there,' Sebastian says, pointing to him, the pretty blonde sitting at the bar.

'Are you sure?'

'Is there a problem?'

'Can you afford him?'

Sebastian's cheeks flush red, and he hopes that no one's able to see his mortification in the dim light. 'Of course I can,' he says, voice indignant. The rest of it goes unsaid, _I'm Sebastian Vettel, youngest ever Formula One world champion, of course I can pay for whoever I want to bed_.

The blonde turns, it's almost as if he had heard Sebastian speaking and Sebastian's heart stops.

It's Nico Rosberg, and he's the most expensive thing Monaco has to offer.

**x**

'You don't have to feel guilty,' Nico says, and Sebastian laughs nervously. 'If that's what you're feeling.'

'I'm not! I mean yes! No! Fuck!'

Nico looks at Sebastian, eyes filled with amusement. 'Oh?'

'I don't feel guilty,' Sebastian points out, brow furrowed. 'It's just. Do you have. Well. Problems?'

'I'm sorry?'

Sebastian stares at his feet, biting his lower lip in frustration. 'Money problems,' he says, wincing. It isn't as if Nico isn't a Formula One driver too. Why would he whore himself out like this? If it isn't money, then perhaps, blackmail?

'It's not all about the money,' Nico answers with a thin smile. Sebastian knows that look all too well. Don't fucking talk to me about it any more or I swear I will hunt you down and kill you within legal boundaries. The face they all wear when they talk to the media about touchy subjects.

'Right,' Sebastian says hastily.

'You want to fuck me,' Nico says, changing the subject. He's got that stupid charming smile of his on his face now, and in that moment, Sebastian almost wishes that Nico'd give him his media game face instead. Nico's smile makes butterflies erupt in his stomach and it's ridiculous. He's not a blushing teenager any more but he's behaving like one right now.

'Always,' Sebastian says, breathless, before realising what he has just said. 'Oh. Shit.'

'Really,' Nico says. It's a statement and not a question, like he has come to some sort of conclusion about Sebastian and Sebastian groans inwardly. 'So, how should we start?'

**x**

Nico is responsive under Sebastian's touch. He moans, nice and low, not too loud, but not too soft either. He fists his hands in the bed sheets, careful not to touch Sebastian, and there's a flush high on his cheeks. He's perfect, and it kills Sebastian inside to see him like this.

Sebastian had came here with the intention of looking for someone who looked like Nico. He had wanted Nico for so long, he doesn't even remember when it had all started. He remembers jerking off in the shower to thoughts of Nico sucking him off, Nico clutching at his shoulders as he rides him, Nico kissing him and jerking him off in the backseat of his cars. To have the real thing had been unthinkable to Sebastian. An impossible fantasy. Bedding someone who looked like him would be the next best thing.

'Are you, _ahh_ , you're enjoying this?' Nico asks. His breath catches when Sebastian pulls out before thrusting into him again, and Sebastian nods, swallowing hard.

'I am,' Sebastian says, voice trembling. Nico's got his legs wrapped around his waist, his white cotton panties pushed to one side to free his cock and his skirt's hiked up.

'Don't lie to me,' Nico says. He reaches for Sebastian, cupping his cheek, and Sebastian stills, staring at Nico, stunned.

'Seb?'

'I would never,' Sebastian says, leaning into Nico's touch.

'You don't have to promise me anything,' Nico says. There's a wry smile on his face, but for a moment, it's almost as if there's a crack in his façade.

'But I want to.' It comes out sounding like childish insistence, and Sebastian wishes that he could take it back immediately.

'You're an idiot,' Nico replies. His voice is quiet, almost sad. Sebastian hates it. He wants to see him smile, wants to hear him moan underneath him. He doesn't want to see him miserable, not like this, when he's fucking him.

 _No kissing on the lips_.

Sebastian knows the rules, knows the boundaries. So he presses a kiss to Nico's neck and murmurs against his skin 'I know.'

**Author's Note:**

> for [this prompt on motorskink](http://motorskink.livejournal.com/2822.html?thread=1041926#t1041926).


End file.
